The day that Changed Maxwell Smart's Life
by Anonymous9986
Summary: Read and find out 8-)
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story not that good but I had this story for awhile and I now just finishing it. There is bad grammar since I'm not really good with it. If your picky about it this is not the story to read. Here is the story:   
  
The day that changed Maxwell Smart's life  
  
99 was reading in bed when Max came out of the bathroom. Max crawled into bed and began to kiss 99's neck. 99 looks up from her book and pushed him away and went back to her book.  
  
Max: (Hurt) 99 what's going on?  
  
99: (Looking at Max) Nothing   
  
Max: You been pushing me away for the past month  
  
99: I just haven't been in the mood  
  
Max: But 99 a month you know a man needs some loving  
  
99: I'm sorry maybe tomorrow night  
  
Max: (Upset) Fine   
  
Max rolls over and went to sleep (well tried) 99 sighed and closed her book. She put it onto the nightstand and then shut off the light.  
  
The next morning:  
  
99 woke up and noticed that she still had time to sleep in before she had to get the kids up and ready for school. She rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep when she couldn't she got up and decided to get ready for the day. She walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and got her shower ready she then got undressed and got in. Max finally woke up and was heading in the bathroom to try to talk to 99 he was about to enter when a little voice stopped him.  
  
Kelsie: Daddy can I come in?  
  
Max: Sure sweetie  
  
Kelsie walks in and goes over to Max and looks over to the bed then back to Max.  
  
Kelsie: Where's mommy?  
  
Max: She's in the bathroom why don't you go set on the bed. Daddy's going to talk to mommy  
  
Kelsie: Ok   
  
Kelsie runs over to the bed , flaps down on it, and then she finally sits down. Max walks into the bathroom he walks over to the shower door and knocks on it.  
  
99: (Opening the door) What?   
  
Max: I was making sure you where ok   
  
99: I'm fine why?   
  
Max: I thought I heard something   
  
99: Oh well I'm fine so please leave so I can finish   
  
Max: Ok   
  
Max walks out, goes over to his daughter, and sits next to her.   
  
Kelsie: Daddy is something wrong?   
  
Max: No honey, why don't you go get ready for the dayKelsie: OkKelsie got off the bed and headed towards the door but turns around.Kelsie: (turning around) Daddy do you want me to Zach up to  
  
Max: Sure  
  
Kelsie leaves just as 99 walked out of the bathroom. 99 walked over to her desk and sat down. She started to put her make-up as Max walked over.  
  
Max: 99 we have to talk  
  
99: About what?  
  
Max: What's going on with us?  
  
99: Nothing is going on  
  
Max: 99 you been pushing me away for the last month  
  
99: (Yelling) I haven't been in the mood what's wrong with that?  
  
Max: (Yelling also) Usually I can't get you off of me  
  
99: Max can we talk about this later?  
  
Max: No 99 I have to know why you been pushing me away  
  
Before 99 could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
  
99: Who is it?  
  
Zach: Mommy Kelsie and I are hungry   
  
99: Ok mommy will be there in a second why don't you go downstairs and watch cartoons  
  
Zach: Ok  
  
99 finished putting on her make-up then she got up and walked out the door. Max stood there for awhile and then he left the room. Max walked downstairs and started to look for 99.  
  
Kelsie: Daddy?  
  
Max: Yes  
  
Zach: Are you looking for mommy?  
  
Max: Yes  
  
Kelsie: She's in the kitchen  
  
Max: Thank you  
  
Max walked into the kitchen and sat saw 99 at the stove. Max walked over to the table and sat down and 99 turned around with tears running down her checks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Max got up, grabbed 99 around her waist, and pulled her close to him. 99  
  
wrapped her arms around Max's neck and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Max: 99 What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?  
  
99 shock her head. She finally let go and went back to the stove.  
  
Max: Do you want to talk about it later?  
  
99: Maybe.  
  
Max give 99 a peck on the checks. After the pancakes were done, she put it on  
  
a plate and walked over to the kitchen table, sat the food down.  
  
99: Kelsie, Zach breakfast is ready.  
  
Zach runs into the kitchen, sets down, and starts to grab some pancakes.  
  
Max: Where is your sister?  
  
Zach: She's coming.  
  
Kelsie comes walking in and sets down.  
  
Kelsie: Hi mommy.  
  
99: Hi honey.  
  
Zach: can we eat now?  
  
Max: Go ahead.  
  
They all grabbed some food and eat in silence. Once they finished, both the  
  
twins went upstairs and played in their rooms. 99 started to pick up the dishes  
  
and brought them over to the sink. Once the dishes were all in the sink 99  
  
started to wash them and Max helped.  
  
Max: 99 I want you to know I love you with all my heart. I really hate to see  
  
you like this.  
  
99: I love you to.  
  
Max give 99 a peck on her lips and that peck turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
99 finally broke apart and tried to catch her breath then they were back to  
  
kissing. Meanwhile Zach and Kelsie got bored so they went downstairs and went  
  
back into the kitchen and saw their parents making-out.  
  
Zach: Yuck!  
  
Both Max and 99 broke away and looked over to the twins.  
  
Kelsie: Daddy can you and mommy play with us?  
  
Zach: Please.  
  
Max: what do you want to play?  
  
Zach: Um... How about football?  
  
Kelsie: Yeah.  
  
Max: Wow will this will be an easy game.  
  
Zach: Why?  
  
Max: Well because your mom and I will kick your little butts. Right 99?  
  
99: Right.  
  
Kelsie: Daddy your funny.  
  
Max: Oh am I?  
  
Zach: Yeah funny looking.  
  
The twins run off laughing while Max runs after them. 99 smiles and follows  
  
once she gets out of the kitchen Zach runs over to her.  
  
99: Where's your Kelsie and your dad?  
  
Zach: Outside.  
  
99: Why are you in here instead of with them?  
  
Zach: I was waiting for you.  
  
99: Well I have a few things I need to take care of. Why don't you go out  
  
with your father and sister and I'll meet you out there when I'm done.  
  
Zach: Promise?  
  
99: Promise.  
  
Zach gives 99 a hug, kiss, runs outside and joins Kelsie. 99 walks over to  
  
the window and looks out Max who was having the twins jumping on him looked up  
  
and smiled and wave. 99 returned the wave and smile and then she walked away  
  
from the window and was about to go upstairs when the phone ringed.  
  
99: Hello.  
  
Doctor: Is this Mrs. Smart?  
  
99: Yes it is.  
  
Doctor: We got your test results back and it came back positive.  
  
99: Thank you.  
  
Doctor: Sure.  
  
99 hung up the phone and, went into her bedroom, and started to fall apart.  
  
Max who came in for some water heard 99 and run up stairs. He walked into the  
  
bedroom, walked over to  
  
99, and sat down and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him  
  
away.  
  
Max: 99 what's wrong?  
  
99: Max I'm pregnant.  
  
Max: Honey that's great, but why are you crying?  
  
99: It's not yours. 


End file.
